The Mummy (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: Hey everyone i'm back sorry for the big delay and i'm sorry for not finishing my other fictions but i promise that i will go back to them for the time being, but as of right now i'm going to do the mummy since i just watched it like last week and it made me thinking about doing it in DP style. but once i finish with this one i will go back to the others. so here's the mummy!
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy Part 1

 **Narrator** : Amity park, city of the living and ghost zone everywhere, crown jewel of the pharaoh Vald Masters the first. Home of Dan Phantom Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the Ghost Zone.

 **Dan** : *he hears the door opens and turns around to see a women in a ghostlike dress walks in where he was*

 **Narrator** : Birthplace of Desiree, pharaoh's mistress no other man was allowed to touch her.

 **Desiree** : *she pass the guards that was royal to Dan*

 **Dan** : did anyone see you? *he walks up to her*

 **Desiree** : no of course not..*she smiles lovely at him*

 **Dan** : you look beautiful as always Desiree.

 **Desiree** : oh Dan...

 **Narrator** : But for thier love, they were willing to risk life itself inculding thier own.

 **Dan** : *he pulls her close to him and they share a kiss and he wipes the mark off of her arm as they were kissing*

 _Then the door flew open as vlad walked in and look around to see Dan guards and grew angry._

 **Vald** : what are you standing around here for? *he looks around then walks to the other room to find Desiree standing there by herself and looks at her*

 **Desiree** : *stands there quietly*

 **Vlad** : *he looks at her shoulder and notice that the mark was touched and he was shocked* Desiree who touched you?!

 _Desiree look at her shoulder then looks over for vlad to turn around to see Dan holding his hand in a showing a dark red ghost energy_

 **Vald** : Dan?! my priest! How could you?!

 **Desiree** : *she pulls out her weapon and stabs Vald*

 **Dan** : sorry "master" *he grins evily and shot his energy to cut off vlad arm*

 **Vlad** : *screaming*

 _Both of them was killing vlad then suddenly everyone heard banging on the door as Desiree and dan look at the door._

 **Dan** : Pharaoh's bodyguards. *he looking at her*

 **Desiree** : you must go! save yourself! *she looks back at him*

 **Dan** : No i will not. *he didnt look at her*

 **Desiree** : Dan! Only you can resurrect me!

 **Dan** : *he looks at her in shocked by the way she was telling him that*

 _The bodyguards came in as dan guards grabbing him pulling him away knowing he will be unstable to move much and he yells_

 **Dan** : NO! I WONT LEAVE YOU! LET ME GO! *he looks at her as he trying to tell her to come with him*

 **Desiree** : *she kisses him one last time and watches him getting dragged away*

 **Dan** : *yells* you shall live again! i promise! i WILL Resurrect you!

 _the guards look at the dead leader that they followed as they look at Desiree_

 **Desiree** : *she looks at them and then holds the sword up and said* my body is no longer in his temple! *she then stabs and kills herself*

 **Dan** : *he watched in horror as his love killed herself infront of him from the distance*

 **Narrator** : To resurrect Desiree, dan and his ghost priests broke into her grave and stole her body. they raced deep into the desert, taking Deisree's corpse to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient ghost burial site for the sons of pharaohs and humans alike, resting place for the wealth of egypt. For his love, Dan dared to anger the ghost gods, by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place.

 **Dan** : *he holds the book in his hand as he stands infront of valerie body and opens it and start chanting the book*

 **Narrator** : Desiree's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic ghost jars.

 **Dan** : *reading from the book as he look at a black misty soul came from the holy ghost hole as it was his true love coming back to her body*

 _Desiree eyes was opening up and gasping as her soul cant stay in the body much longer as she look to see dan holding a knife to try to finish the ritural_

 **Narrator** : Desiree's soul had come back from the dead, but the pharaoh bodyguards had followed Dan and stopped him before the ritual could be completed.

 **Dan** : LET ME GO YOU FOOLS! *Struggling to break free from the guards grasps as he looks at Desiree soul leaving her body*

 _Desiree's soul came out of her body and screech as it was pulled by into the ghost hole of where she belong._

 **Dan** : NO! *he watched as he never thought he would ever see her again*

 **Narrator** : Dan's priests were condemned to be ghostified alive.

 _Dan's Priests was groaning and screaming as they getting what they deserved._

 **Narrator** : As for Dan he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient ghost curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed upon him.

 **Dan** : *they had him chain up and he couldnt use any of his powers as he looked at the guard holding a knife as the other guards made him open his mouth to cut his tongue as they wrap him up in ghost tape he watched as his body was turning human and they put him in a ghost casket and drop man eating flowers on him as he was screaming in angony and pain as they burry him alive*

 **Narrator** : He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus casket to be undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise from the grave to become a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and to be the glory invicibility ghost of all times.

 ** _Hamunaptra - 1923_**

 _Soldiers were running toward the battle ground to be ready for battle._

 **Narrator** : For 3,000 years men and armies fought over this land to claim it as their own never knowing what evil lay beneath it.

 _Enemies soldiers were attacking the soldiers on the other side of the battle field as they were getting information to be ready to attack. Meanwhile at the top of the monutain there were some strange people standing there as the leader was a female in the middle holding a board in her hand as she watches the battle._

 **Narrator** : And for 3,000 years we the Magi the descendants of the pharaoh's sacred bodyguards kept watched as the battle was going on.

 _At the battlefield the leader of the troops drop his weapon and ran off as he bail on his fellow soldiers to die to save his own skin. at the end was two men looking back at the leader knowing that he left them. one male with long black hair had on a suit of the captian and had his gun in his hand name was Daniel "danny" Fenton. The Second male was a Blue Male who was a ghost by the name of box ghost and they looked at each other._

 **Box Ghost** : Beware, it seem like you just got Promoted.

 **Danny** : Alright men take aim! Get ready on my Signal! Steady! *holds his gun in his hand as he looks at box ghost* You're with me on this one right box ghost?

 **Box Ghost** : haha...yes your strength gives me strength..*feels uncertain*

 **Danny** : Steady! *getting ready to fire*

 **Box Ghost** looks again and shakes his head and throws his weapon down as he flew off very fast screaming : Wait! Wait for me!

 **Danny** : *he sighs then holds his weapon more* Ready!

 _All the ghost and men Soldiers were ready_

 **Danny** : Fire! *he shoots his weapon*

 _All the soldiers shoot at the ememies as they all fall down as the ememies came towards danny and the rest killing them as well as danny backing up loading his weapon and shooting at the ememies._

 **Danny** : Fall Back! keep Firing! *trying to fill his weapon up*

 _Soon one ememie came up on him and danny hit him with his weapon then throw it to the ground as he jumps in the air and transform into his ghost form and blasting them as he was backing up and more ememies was coming towards him as he was running out of enegry using his powers then box ghost turns around and see danny was flying where he was as he keep blasting the ememy._

 **Danny** : Fly, Box Ghost! Fly! Hurry! Get inside! Get inside!

 **Box Ghost** : *he flew into the tomb and pushes it trying to lock danny out and he yells* Goodbye old friend!

 **Danny** : Hey dont you dare close that door! Box Ghost! *as he was trying to turn invisble he couldnt do it as he was getting weak and hit the door as he looks behind him to see the emeies was still on his tail. god damn it. *he flew the other way as they keep shooting at him and he was flying towards the statue and stops as he looks at them then close his eyes as they were getting ready to kill him*

 _Then all of the sudden they got terrified and screams and fly off leaving danny standing there_

 **Danny** : *he opens his eyes to see them gone and transfrom back into his human form* what the...*then he hears a male voice whispering to him* you will die, you will die, you will die...*then suddenly he got attacked by the ghost beams that was hitting him and he was groaning in pain as he gets away as a face appears screaming*

 _The Army runs away from the land as the female spoke quietly._

 **Female Leader** : The Creature remains undiscovered. that is good enough.

Another **Female** spoke : and what about this one?

 _They all looked down to see danny was running away and he was holding his arm as he stops to look back and saw the females was standing at the mountain top watching him._

 **Danny** : *panting as he runs away he then looks up at them*

 **Female** : Should we kill him?

 **Danny** : *he Kept on Running*

 **Female Leader** : No, the desert will kill him. come we must leave. *they all disappered*

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

The Mummy Part 2

 _3 years later in Cairo, Amity Egypt people were walking pass chatting and talking as some walked into the mussum of antiqutties inside there was a women who was in her 20s and she had on a long black dress and black shoes to stand on the ladder and her hair was down pass her shoulders and had on purple lipstick as she was putting away books. Her name was Samantha "Sam" Mansion._

 **Sam :** Scared stones, sculpture and aesthetics, volume one. *she puts it in the shelf* Scorates, seth volume two and three. *she looks at the other book* well well tuthmosis you dont belong over here. you belong to the T section where you suppose to be. *she put the other books down and looks behind her to try to reach the letter T but suddenly the ladder moved and she gasps as she held on to it as it got her in the middle and she was starting to panic* okay okay...lets just slowly go back to where we was please...*suddenly the ladder start to wooble and leads her foward as she screams as the bookshelfs was falling down and she looked at them all* oops...

 _Suddenly she heard a male voice come in as he sounded as in a complete shocked_

 **Lancer** : what...how...*he stomping all over the books that was on the ground as he looks at her* oh would you look at this! sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, boogers, anything but you! *he get in her face* compare to you the other plagues were a joy!

 **Sam** : i am so very sorry mr lancer it was an accident.

 **Lancer** : my dear when rameses destoryed syria that was an accident. you on the other hand is a Catastrophe! look what you did to my library! *he sighs* why do i even put up with you?

 **Sam** : well the reason you put up with me because i can read and write ancient ghostian egyptian and i can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and, well i am the only person within 1,000 miles who knows how to properly code and catalog your library thats why you put up with me.

 **Lancer** : i put up with you because your father and mother were our finest and riches patrons thats why. god rest thier souls. now i dont care how you do it or dont care how long it will takes just fix up this mess! *he walks off*

 _The Chamber suddenly made a noise_

 **Sam** : *she sighs and hears a noise as she walks to the back of the chamber and speak* hello? is anyone in here? *she grabs the tourch and walks around to see who made the noise then looks over and walks toward a casket that was open and she looks inside and screams as a dead mummy surpises her then she hears laughing*

 _Inside the casket was a male in his 21 wearing a long rainbow beanie and a pair of glasses having on a techology gear on was her best friend Tucker Foley_

 **Tucker** : *he laughs* oh i got you good sam.

 **Sam** : have you no respect for the dead tucker?

 **Tucker** : of course i do, but sometimes i'd rather like to join them even if they do terrified me.

Sam : well i wish you would do it before you ruin my career like how you've ruined yours. now get out of there before you damage anything else. *she puts the mummy back in the casket and helps tucker out*

 **Tucker** : oh my dear sweet best friend. i'll have you know that at this precise moment, my career is about to be on a high note.

 **Sam** : *she looks at him* a high note ha! tucker please i'm really not in the mood for you or your childish games. i just made a bit of a mess in the library, and mr lancer is mad at me already then the eastwood scholars have rejected my application from again. can you believe that they say i dont have enough experience in the field. *she sits down looking sad*

 _Tucker looking at his best friend as he sigh and sit next to her and puts hand on her shoulder_

 **Tucker** : you'll always have me, sam until the end of time or unless i find me a rich girl and who can say i wont leave ya.

 **Sam** : *she wipes her eyes and smiles at him* thanks tuck.

 **Tucker** : besides, i may have just the thing to cheer you up.

 _He gets up and runs over to the casket where he just was and look around inside of it_

 **Sam** : oh no tucker not another worthless trinket. if i have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try to make them open it and...

 _He shows a little key to her_

 **Sam** : sell for you...what the..*she takes it out of his hand* where did you get this?

 **Tucker** : oh the boys did a little digging down in thebes they found that key but you know my whole life i've never found anything good sam. so please tell me that i've found something.

 _She was studying the key until she push the button on the side and it open to show a map_

 **Sam** : *she gasps* tucker...

 **Tucker** : yes sam?

 **Sam** : i believe you've found something. *she pulls out a little paper but opens it to be some kind of map.*

 _In mr lancer office_

 **Sam** : you see the cartouche right there mr lancer? its the official royal seal of seti the first, i'm sure of it. *she smiles proudly at tucker*

 **Lancer** : *he looks over the map and puts his glasses down and looks at sam* perhaps ms mansion.

 **Tucker** : two questions. First who in the hell was seti the first, and second question was he very rich? *he looking at sam*

 **Sam** : he was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty and truth be told that to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all.

 **Tucker** : *his eyes grew money sign and smiles* ohh good i like this fellow. i like him very much indeed.

 **Sam** : i've already dated the map and its almost 3,000 years old and surprisely it didnt turn dust or something. but if you look at the hieratic just here, well its the map of hamunaptra.

 _Tucker and lancer looked at her_

 **Lancer** : sweet tuna soup, dont be ridiculous ms manson, we're scholars, not treasure hunters. hamunaptra's myth told by the ancient arab storytellers just to amuse greek and roman tourists.

 **Sam** : i know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a ghost, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed.

 **Tucker** : are we still talking abut the hamunaptra?

 **Sam** : yes tuck the city of the dead. where the earliest ghpsy pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of egypt.

 **Tucker** : yes, yes in a big underground treasure chamber.

 **Lancer** : ha! such a hasstle.

 **Tucker** : oh come on everybody knows that story the entire necroplis was rigged to sink into the sand on the pharaoh's command. and just a flick of a switch and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it.

 **Lancer** : as the england would say it's all fairy tales and hokum *he didnt realize that he got the map to close and burns half of it* oh my lord! look at that!

 _Tucker and sam gasps as he threw the map on the floor as it was still burning and both of them put it out._

 **Tucker** : look what you did mr lancer you burn off the part with the lost city. we was going to make a some awesome money.

 **Lancer** : hmm...maybe it's for the best, i'm sure. many men wasted their lifes in the foolish pursuit of hamunaptra. besides no one ever found it or worst some have never returned.

 _somewhere else in amity egypt they went to a place where was slaves and workers and it was run by a man in a white suit by the name of walker_

 **Walker** : come come step over here to the threshold. and welcome to cairo prison, my humble and most royal home for the slaves

 **Sam** : *she whispers in tucker ear* you told me that you got the key on a dig down in thebes.

 **Tucker** : heh...yeah well i was mistaken on what i said to you.

 **Sam** : tuck you lied to me and you know i hate liers.

 **Tucker** : oh come on sam i lied to everyone so what that make you so speical?

 **Sam** : *gasp* i am your best friend and you should have known better.

 **Tucker** : that just makes you more gullible if i might add.

 **Sam** : you stole it from a drunk person at a local casbah.

 **Tucker** : more of a robotic arm to picked his pocket but um actually i dont think this a very good idea...*he tries to pull her away*

 **Sam** : *she pulls him back to follow walker* stop being so ridiculous tucker. so what exactly is this man in prison for? *looking at walker*

 **Walker** : this i do not know. but when i heard that you were coming i asked him that myself.

 **Sam** : and what did he say or told you?

 **Walker** : he said that he was just looking for a good time.

 _Suddenly the door open to see two guys having a stuggle with another guy who hair was a mess and had a long beard and tore clothes._

 **Sam** : so this is the man that you stole it from?

 **Tucker** : yes exactly so um why dont we go sniff out a spot of tiffin...

 **Danny** : who are you? and who's the broad?

 **Sam** : a broad?

 **Tucker** : i'm just a local sort of missionary chap spreading the good word, but this is my best friend sam.

 **Sam** : how do you do? *holding her anger after he called her a broad*

 **Danny** : oh well guess she not a total loss for a broad.

 **Sam** : excuse me? i know for a fact that i am a goth sir not a broad.

 **Walker** : *he looks over to see more people fighting* hey stop that fight! i'll be back in a momnet.

 **Tucker** : ask him about the box sam.

 **Sam** : okay okay..well we have found...*she looks at him as he looked away* hello excuse me sir.

 **Danny** : *he looked up at her*

 **Sam** : we both found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it.

 **Danny** : *he cringes but doesnt show it as he blunty said* no

 **Sam** : no? what you mean no?

 **Danny** : no you came to ask me about hamunptra.

 **Sam** : how do you know the box pertains to hamunaptra?

 **Danny** : because that where i was, when i found it i was there.

 **Tucker** : but how do we know thats not a load of a meatball wallow? *he got close to danny*

 **Danny** : do i know you?

 **Tucker** : oh no, no i've just got one of those faces to make me look like someone...

 **Danny** : *he suddenly remembers him and punch him in the nose*

 _the guard shock him as he yells as sam walks over tucker and got close to danny face_

 **Sam** : so you were actually at hamunaptra?

 **Danny** : *he grins very smug and said* yeah i was there.

 **Sam** : you swear you was there?

 **Danny** : Every damn day.

 **Sam** : i didnt mean that...

 **Danny** : i know, i was there, seti's place city of the dead.

 **Sam** : well could you tell me how to get there? *she hears walker yelling as she use her hat to cover side of the face and got close to danny* i mean, the exact location.

 **Danny** : do you really want to know?

 **Sam** : well yes i do.

 **Danny** : do you?

 **Sam** : yes. *she got closer even more*

 **Danny** : *he cups her chin and make her kiss him then looks at her serious* then get me the hell out of here!

 _The guards shock him again and they grab him up and walked him back inside as he yell_

 **Danny** : do it lady!

 **Sam** : *she was in shocked that was her first kiss been stolen by a man she never met

 _To be Contiune..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Mummy Part 3

 **Sam :** hey where are they taking him?

 **Walker** : oh to be hanged of course and maybe strip him of his powers.

 **Sam** : what?! you cant do that!

 **Walker** : well actually i can and plus he was having a very good time.

 _The Crowd was Cheering and Presioneers was yelling as everyone was watching walker police Guards take danny to the stage where a rope was hanging and danny had on a belt as the men hold him as sam looks at walker._

 **Sam** : *she looks at danny then walker* i will give you 100 dollars to let me save this man life.

 **Walker** : Madame, i would pay 100 dollars just to see him hang. so a win win for me.

 **Sam** : 200

 **Walker** : Proceed to excute the ghost boy.

 **Sam** : 300 *she looking at danny again then back to walker*

 _Guard as he tie a rope around danny neck and looks at him and said_

 **Guard** : any last requests ghost pig?

 **Danny** : yeah loosen the knot of the rope and let me go or so help me i will blast you.

 **Guard** : boss he said to loosen the knot and let him go.

 **Walker** : you idoit of course we dont let him go.

 _Guard thought about what he said and looks at him and ties the knot tight and hit danny in the back of the head_

 **Sam** : 500 dollars! no more! no less!

 **Walker** : wait wait hold it. *he looks at sam* and what else? *he touches her leg* also im a very lonely man.

 **Sam** : *she gasps and slaps walker across the face*

 _The crowd laughs at him after seeing him getting rejected as walker grew angry_

 **Walker** : let him fall!

 **Sam** : no!

 _The guard let the rope drop danny and he was struggling as the rope didnt break his neck_

 **Danny** : *gagging and choking*

 **Walker** : *he laughing* his neck didnt break. He a strong one i see.

 _The crowd was going to help danny but got stopped by the guards_

 **Walker** : oh, i'm so sorry, now we must watch him strangle himself to death.

 _Crowd was chatting his death as danny was still moving around trying to stay alive_

 **Sam** : he knows the location to hamunaptra, and if you kill him now you wont get the finest treasures.

 **Walker** : *he looked at sam* you lie.

 **Sam** : i would never!

 **Walker** : *he looks at danny* so are you telling me that filthy godless ghost son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead? *he looks at back at sam*

 **Sam** : Yes!

 **Walker** : Truely?

 **Sam** : yes, and if you cut him down, we will give you...*she looks at danny as he was still grunting his life as she looks back at walker* 10%

 **Walker** : *he rubs his chin* 50%

 **Sam** : 20%

 **Walker** : 40%

 **Sam** : 30%

 **Walker** : 25%

 **Sam** : Ha, Deal. *she grins as she looks at him*

 **Walker** : *he realized what just happen and groans in annoyance and yell at his men* cut him down!

 _Sam stood up with her hands crossed her chest as she looks at danny knowing that he owns her now as danny up at her meanwhile at the Giza port pier as Sam and Tucker was walking toward the pier to wait on danny as they was carrying thier luggage as sam was giving doubt about danny_

 **Sam :** Do you really think that he's going to show up?

 **Tucker** : yes, undoubtedly knowing my luck he should be showing up. besides he may be a cowboy ghost but i know the breed, his word is his word.

 **Sam** : well personally to me i think he's a filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel and doesnt know how to thank a lady so i dont like him one bit.

 _Danny shows up with a fresh new look as he had bags of his own as he heard what half of sam said_

 **Danny** : anybody i know?

 _Both tucker and sam gasps as she looks at him with a whole new look and start blushing like crazy as she was startled_

 **Sam** : oh. *blushing as she puts her bag down* hello.

 **Tucker** : *clears his throat* smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh o'fenton? *shaking his hand*

 **Danny** : *shakes his hand as well* yeah. yeah, smashing. *he checks his jacket to make sure his stuff was still there.*

 **Tucker** : oh, no no, i would never steal from a partner, partner.

 **Danny** : *he chuckles* also that reminds me no hard feelings about the...*he shows that he mention the punch*

 **Tucker** : oh no, no happens all the time dont worry about it.

 **Sam** : Mr. o'fenton, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isnt some sort of a fillyflam? because if it is, i am warning you..

 **Danny** : *scoffs* you're warning me? lady let me put it this way so your brain can progress this, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders or doubt that they marched halfway across librya and into ghostly egypt to find that city. when we got there, all we found was sand and blood and bodies. let me get your bags *he picks up her bags and walks toward the ship*

 _Sam and Tucker looked at him as he was boarding the ship as tucker had a grin on his face and look at sam_

 **Tucker** : ah yes yes you're right filthy, rude a compelete scoundrel, seem nothing to like there at all.

 **Sam** : *she looked at him with a hint of annoyance*

 _Walker walks up to them both with some of his guards with him as he greets them_

 **Walker** : bright good morning to you both.

 **Sam** : oh no, what are you doing here?

 _Walker walking toward the ship_

 **Walker** : well i'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much.

 _Both of them sighs as they know it was going to be a very long trip._

To be countied..


End file.
